


the fog that teased like sprinting humans

by cheapsushi



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, beans, blame dream she made me do this, i posted this on a dare please don’t punch me, im so sorry, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapsushi/pseuds/cheapsushi
Summary: https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/sans undertale was thinking about ian brutalmoose again.





	the fog that teased like sprinting humans

Sans Undertale was thinking about Ian Brutalmoose again. Ian was a bony moose with long teeth and funky eyelashes.

Sans walked over to the window and reflected on his epic surroundings. He had always hated dank Hell with its rabblesnatching, rare rivers of beans. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel grumpy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some_one_. It was the a bony figure of Ian Brutalmoose.

Sans gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a tall, old, ketchup drinker with large teeth and slim eyelashes. His friends saw him as a grim, grieving God. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a breakable Kanye West.

But not even a tall person who had once made a cup of tea for a breakable Kanye West, was prepared for what Ian had in store today.

The fog teased like sprinting humans, making Sans joyful. Sans grabbed a small bone that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Sans stepped outside and Ian came closer, he could see the precious glint in his eye.

Ian gazed with the affection of 3506 fair concerned chickens. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want beans."

Sans looked back, even more joyful and still fingering the small bone. "Ian, *getttttt dunked on," he replied.

They looked at each other with hungry feelings, like two dirty, disgusted dogs throwing at a very ragged ritual, which had rap music playing in the background and two warm uncles eating to the beat.

Suddenly, Ian lunged forward and tried to punch Sans in the face. Quickly, Sans grabbed the small bone and brought it down on Ian's skull.

Ian's long teeth trembled and his funky eyelashes wobbled. He looked scared, his emotions raw like a hushed, handsome hairbrush.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Ian Brutalmoose was dead.

Sans Undertale went back inside and made himself a nice drink of ketchup.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
